


AUGGGGGHHHHHH!

by Dragonbat



Category: Peanuts, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unrequited Betty Kane/Dick Grayson, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sally/Linus, not quite a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy tells Dick who he met on his summer vacation. Betty's advice may have longlasting repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AUGGGGGHHHHHH!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kathy for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: DC owns the Titans, and Betty Kane. Peanuts created by Charles M. Schultz. I'm not 100% on whether copyright is currently held by his heirs or by United Features Syndicate, but I am 100% that they aren't mine.
> 
> A/N: This is the Silver Age Betty Kane, aka Bat-Girl; not Bette Kane, aka Flamebird

**AUGGGGGHHHHHH!**

"Good to have you back, Bowhead." Dick pushed the popcorn bowl over as Roy sat down on the other side of the sofa. "Gotham's leading Metropolis, 43-32."

Roy made a face. "Basketball? There's nothing else on?"

"What's wrong with Basketball?"

"Nothing, if Metropolis could ever get a couple of decent players."

"Hey, the Generals are a decent team. It's just that they can't compete with the Guardsmen."

"Spare me." He took a huge handful of popcorn and pretended not to notice as the excess spilled onto lap, sofa, and floor."

"So how was Minnesota?" Dick asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I still can't believe Wally talked you into it."

"Eh…" Roy waited until he finished what was in his mouth. "It wasn't so bad. Most of the kids were pretty cool. I might even go back next year."

"To summer camp?"

"Maybe I missed out on something when I was a kid, but being a counselor was more fun than I thought it was going to be." He laughed. "There was this one kid in my bunk, showed up the first day with a blue flannel blanket. Took it everywhere with him—and I do mean everywhere. It was his beach towel when we took them swimming. It was second base when we played baseball. It did double duty as a cape, as a tablecloth; I had to give him points for improvisation. But you know something? The last week of camp, he actually left it folded at the foot of his bed half the time." Roy grinned. "I think I might have helped him kick the habit. Maybe just a little."

Dick smiled. But he knew Roy better than that. "And that's the only reason you want to go back? No… girl?"

Roy opened his eyes very wide. "Funny you should mention that…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Robbie. See, there was this cute blonde gymnast managing one of the girls' bunks. Great tennis player, too, by the way. And she knew you. Said the two of you were dating."

Dick nearly spat out a mouthful of Zesti. "She said what?"

"I overheard her telling one of her campers all about it. See, that kid I was telling you about? There was a little girl in Betty's bunk—"

"Betty?" Dick started to get a sinking feeling. "Betty… Kane?"

"You do know her!"

"Yeah, but I… never mind. What about the girl in her bunk?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that she spent all her time following after that kid with the blanket, even though it was pretty obvious he wasn't interested. I mean, he was nice to her and all, nicer than I would have been under the circumstances, but… let's just say that the crush wasn't mutual. Anyway, I was walking by their cabin one evening, and I heard the girl asking Betty why the boy wasn't even giving her the time of day. And that was when she mentioned you."

Dick buried his face in his hands. "Oh, really? In what context?"

Roy let out a whoop. "Betty told the kid that some boys are just shy. Or they like playing hard-to-get-like you. But, not to worry, she told the kid. Because, one day, the boy was going to come around. She knew it. Just like she knew that one day, you'd wake up and realize that she was your darling little butterbun…"

Dick was sputtering as Roy tried to control his laughter.

"…And you were her sweet baboo!"

Dick dropped his elbows onto his knees and all but sobbed. "I am NOT her sweet baboo!"

Roy ignored him.


End file.
